I'll go crazy if you leave my side
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Draco's POV on the way Harry has been acting since he had entered the Great Hall....You just gotta love HD man.... based on the song As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional


_Just another fic of mine_

_I really am getting into Harry and Draco come to think of it LOL_

__

* * *

**Title**

**I'll go crazy if you leave my side**

****

****

****

_He said "You gotta be honest; you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here"_

_And I said "You must be mistaken, I'm not fooling this feeling is real"_

_He said "You gotta be crazy, what do you take me for? Some kinda easy mug?"_

_You got wits, you got looks, you got passion but I swear that you got me all wrong…..all wrong….. _

_- As lovers go by Dashboard Confessional _

__

* * *

__

__

__

__

****

It was an unexpected expectance that occurred during an early dinner in the Great Hall, it was the holidays and the temperature was just perfect for a summer night, not too hot and not too cold.

Potter sat down in his usual place at the Gryffindor table but this motion was not followed by his two so-called "best friends", no, they were surprisingly nowhere in sight and this left the boy all alone despite the regular students who had seated themselves a few meters away from him.

His brilliant emeralds hidden behind ridiculously round spectacles are kept down low to his plate of food which he pushed around on his plate mindlessly; his eyes never once looked up, not even when Neville Longbottom sat down rather clumsily next to him.

Not a word was spoken from his lips, I knew this because not once did I see them move and emit sound, even though not a sound could be heard from my place over the loud chatter of the other tables.

My grey eyes swept the crowds that were starting to flow into the room, the smell of the food has probably wafted in through their brains, Hogwarts foods seems to have that sort of effect on it's students. I can relate it to the accidents which are sitting to the left of me right now scoffing down everything in their path.

Harry Potter's face is abnormally flushed as he looks up and notices an equally flushed Weasley and Granger enter the Great Hall, his green eyes avoid their blue and brown ones as they sit down.

It is at this moment that he decides to speak, or mumble a short sentence; he runs his slender fingers through his untidy black hair and gets up awkwardly, tripping over his own feet as he makes his way out the large hall doors.

Weasley and Granger don't make any attempt to run after him, in fact, they are sitting, quite agitated and started to inelegantly eat their food as if nothing had happened.

My legs followed the footsteps which the black haired Gryffindor left on the stone ground, they were barley visible but I managed to make out Potters among the rest of them. His had a certain 'look' to them which description couldn't put into words.

The eyes of the Slytherin table drilled into my retreating back, I could tell what they were thinking, their thoughts were as pure as the mud which the third years bring in with them when they trudge through the great hall doors after a tiresome Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

It was _they_ that knew of my infatuation with The-Boy-Who-Lived, and shockingly enough, it was _they_ that pushed me to talk to him civilly…without the intention of anything in particular, only the fact that they wanted to watch a shag happen between the two 'supposed hottest' wizards of the year.

I caught Pansy Parkinson giving me her 'thumbs up' grin as I exited the hall, she knew everything ever since my first day at Hogwarts and personally, my thoughts of her throwing a furious fit were flipped completely and the results were the opposite of anything I ever thought.

She was in the same shoes as me when it came to preferences, her pendulum moved in the same way as mine and her eyes were set out on a certain Ravenclaw whom I was certain had a craze for her too.

As I stepped out into the summer night, I felt the warm air flow past me, entwining with my fingers and through my hair. Summer breezes were always a top on my list they were so calming especially on days like these.

My eyes immediately, despite the lack of light, spot the scruffy mop of jet black hair leaning against one of the larger trees overlooking the sun-warmed lake, Harry Potter's head is leaning against the smooth trunk of the trees and he is breathing in the scent of the air surrounding him.

Soon I find myself leaning on the opposite side of the tree doing the same except my eyes are looking out into the huge quidditch pitch infested with the Hufflepuff team, training for their next match.

"Oh God, what _are_ you doing here?" I hear the whisper of Harry's voice trail around the tree and reach my ears, a small smile creeps across my face, how long he knew I was there was beyond my knowledge but it was amusing…. In a bizarre sense.

"Oh please Potter, you of all people should know that I can never be kept away from you for long" I can feel him grin on the other side of the trunk, I move around the tree to peer over his shoulder with a smirk "Or have you already gone straight on me?"

Harry sighed and looked up into the tangled branches "Nope, still gay as ever" he shuffled over and I moved into the space next to him leaning back onto the trunk once more but this time, instead of having my fingers entwining with the air, I had them interlaced with Harry's.

"I tried to tell them today Draco, but apparently they were a bit busy…" I heard the Gryffindor say with another huffy sigh, the thumb of the hand I was holding had taken to lightly caressing my sensitive palms.

"…yeah, I saw you come into the Great Hall with that _look_ on your face" I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of it, Harry shot me a glare but it softened to a smile almost right away.

He nodded dreamily "Funny, I always thought they would end up together but I never expected me to find out in_ that_ manner" a small chuckle escaped his lips; I would have kissed him right then and there if it was darker than it was at the moment. It was much too light for a Malfoy's liking; I myself prefer it to be dark.

"So…." Harry gives me a suspicious look, I have my innocent-as-an-angel look plastered across my face.

"…..What…?"

I pondered the question I was about to ask, then said with a smirk "Got any details to share?"

Harry gave me a knowing look "I can't relive the moment, it was much too horrifying to tell" he did look a little green come to think of it. I laughed at his attempts to return to his normal fleshy colour.

We sat down wrapped up in each others limbs, silently watching the stars start to peek out into the clear velvet sky, the wind was starting to settle and I could hear the sound of crickets starting up their little orchestral music.

I found that they only sounded like music when I was with Harry, but when I am by myself, they are really annoying. My head dropped back lightly onto Harry's shoulder as I stretched my legs out.

I breathed in his scent and it smelt very much like the sweets at Honeydukes, there was a smooth chocolate aroma to his skin that makes me smile. It was one of a kind.

There was this one time where he told me the same thing but he changed the sweet part to a minty and spicy cinnamon fragrance.

"Draco… I'll tell them tomorrow, I promise" Harry spoke quietly nuzzling his face into my neck, I always did enjoy it when he did that, his arms embraced me and I felt his hot breath tickle my neck.

I realised with a jolt in my stomach, that this was exactly what had been missing in my younger childhood life, the need to love and be loved. Just as my eyes had started to prickle, I felt wetness on my shoulder and was surprised as ever to find Harry's eyes trickling little rivers of water down the sides of his cheek.

"Harry why are you…" I didn't finish my sentence; my voice trailed off as I bought a hand up to his face and brushed his cheeks clear of tears.

"….I'm sorry…I just…." For a terrifying moment, I thought that he was going to break up with me and the shudder in my hands became evident, but the next words comforted me "… can't explain how much I feel for you"

I almost rolled my eyes from the corny line but it was sweet coming from his lips, my smile widened and I didn't care anymore about the dark, I pressed my lips to his and cupped his face with my hands.

His tongue entered my mouth and caressed mine as I ravished him and smiled against his persistent lips. When I pulled away he was left with a dazed look, I licked my lips and tasted chocolate on the tip of my tongue.

"I didn't expect that from you of all people Draco.." breathed Harry as he sat up against the tree, his emeralds glowing brightly in the dark.

I had a lot to say that night, but at that particular moment all I could do was kiss the damn boy with all my passion….

* * *

_I'll be true_

_I'll be useful_

_I'll be cavalier _

_I'll be yours my dear_

_And I'll belong to you_

_If you just let me through_

- _As lovers go _

* * *

__

__

__

__

_Finito_


End file.
